Conventionally, in order for a merchant to sell a product at a network-based marketplace, the merchant must provide sufficient information to allow the network-based marketplace to present the product to customers of the network-based marketplace. Such information frequently includes a category for the product, a price, a description, a condition, shipping options, or the like.
Providing this information is frequently a barrier of entry to merchants. In one example, the merchant may desire selling a very rare item. Because the number of customers that are likely interested in a rare item is likely very limited, the merchant does not believe it is worth the effort to provide the information needed to make a listing at the network-based marketplace.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.